


B.A.R.F. Bringing An Awareness of Remarkable Facts

by Peryton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur is introduced to Hermione's Youtube channel B.A.R.F. and the two don't exactly hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A.R.F. Bringing An Awareness of Remarkable Facts

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the thought to do a short YouTube fic with fleurmione and I thought well what am I knowledgeable about that I can have Hermione talk about? Terry Pratchett books or the original 151 Pokemon didn't seem to fit so I thought animal genitalia (not in a weird way, she said watching for the people with white coats). I watch a lot of nature docs & I've found interesting facts (well I think they're interesting) about animals can break conversation lulls quite well.
> 
> You’re not losing anything if you skip the entire ‘youtube video’ conversation bit at the beginning if you don’t want to hear about mating habits of animals. Most of the paragraphs in that section start off with the name of the animal first so you may know what’s coming, or may not and don’t want to know. That’s fine, I have avoided the non-consensual or more disturbing animal practices (I hope anyway) and tried to keep it mostly interesting facts. Although maybe I’m the only one who finds this interesting. 
> 
> So yeah. Super long note but I wanted to give you all a heads up. And I've made up everything else about youtubers.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while since my last video, I've not had a lot of time between classes lately, some days I wish there could be a way to fit more hours in a day. But anyway I hope you find this video to be informative and fun. As usual I have provided a number of references in the description if you are interested in learning more about what I talk about today.

While most of you probably watch animal documentaries something David Attenborough rarely talks about is animal genitalia and we might assume their reproductive organs work much the same way humans do, with the obvious difference in fishes and other animals that have the eggs fertilised outside the females body but as in most cases reality is stranger than we thought.

One of the most unusual forms of reproduction in the animal kingdom is from the New Mexico Whiptail Lizards, there are only females of these Lizards and they reproduce by parthenogenesis. While the Lizards don’t necessarily require a partner to reproduce two females will often copulate with each other in order to stimulate the reproductive process and it has been shown the ones who partake in this pseudocopulation produce more eggs than ones who don’t.  The New Mexico Whiptail Lizards are not clones of each other, the Whiptail Lizards have twice the number of chromosomes that other Whiptail Lizards who have both male and female genders have and these chromosomes will recombine which produces genetically diverse offspring.  
  
Ducks are one of the few birds that actually have a penis, most birds lost their penis somewhere along their evolutionary path and mate by rubbing their cloacas together -which is the name for the male and female posterior openings- in a move termed the cloacal kiss. However Ducks not only retained their penis it evolved to be extremely large compared to their body size in some species, the Muscovy Duck’s penises can be 20cm long and springs out from their body in under half a second, but most interesting of all is the penis is corkscrew shaped and the female Duck’s vagina is also corkscrew shaped, but in the opposite direction.

Echidnas are one of the most primitive mammalian species still living today; they belong to a class called monotremes which also includes the platypus and are the only mammals that lay eggs instead of giving birth to live young. The Echidna’s penis has four different heads which when fully erect can’t actually fit into the female, only two of the heads can be inserted at any one time.

Staying in Australia male Kangaroos often have a two pronged penis, which you might think would have the same issue as the Echidna’s genitalia but female Kangaroos have three vaginas, the two outside ones are for sperm and the middle one for giving birth. The females also have two uteri or uteruses and can keep one embryo in stasis while allowing another to develop and be born allowing them to be constantly pregnant.”

* * *

  
“Remind me again why you felt the need to show me this?” Fleur said with a look of mild horror on her face.

“Everyone’s talking about it.” Gabrielle replied shrugging, “And you’re internet famous now, you should know what’s going viral.”

“I am not famous I just posted a few videos about makeup and clothes for a school media project.”

“First off I said _internet_ famous, don’t go getting ahead of yourself Champion. And a few videos that got you so many hits you’ve started regularly updating the channel and when you said you had an internship in London your hordes of adoring fans practically had a meltdown begging you not to go, because England clearly has no internet that can withstand the blanket of perpetual fog and drizzle.”

Fleur rolls her eyes at her sister and looks back over at the laptop screen still showing the end of the video. "Merde. I can't believe she actually put this online. And where did she find all of those _pictures_. And why didn’t you warn me about the pictures?" Fleur said eyeing her sister with annoyance.  
  
"What do the comments say?" Gabrielle asked ignoring Fleur and leaning over her sister to get a better view of the laptop screen.

 **Interesting and little known facts about animal reproductive organs**  
by **BARF**  
subscribe

“Catchy title.” Fleur said dryly. “Although it’s a step up from Barf, why did she name her channel that?”

“They’re all like that.” Gabrielle replied still scrolling down to see the comments. “And it stands for something… Bringing the audience remarkable facts or something like that.”  

“You’ve watched more of these?”

“Where do you think my facts on misnomers I used to annoy ma mere at the last family dinner came from?” Gabrielle said grinning.

  
RisingApe9  
Banana slugs have penises as big as their bodies that grow out of their heads, and after sex they sometimes eat their partner’s penis.  
  
CunningHat  
pig penises are corkscrew shaped too  
  
GirlsLikeLewdComments  
I’d like to show you my genitalia  
  
TicklingPodcast  
don't get me started on Dolphins  
  
"Her viewers are all imbeciles." Fleur said decisively.  
  
Fleur doesn’t spend any time thinking of the English brunette after that, but then Gabrielle mentions her in a tweet about the video and Fleur perhaps being a little naïve about the insular nature of the internet and the number of followers she has and their propensity toward feuds replies with something not complimentary. And before she knows it Hermione Granger creator of BARF is tweeting directly to her and she is trying to stop her sister from making everything worse.

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis I don’t think it’s clever to disparage someone else online when they were just trying to educate people.

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny I don’t see the cleverness in talking about private areas on the internet.

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis All knowledge is important, and I didn’t force you to watch the video it clearly said what the content was.

 **Gabrielle Delacour Is The Best** **Delacour** @Gabbu  
@HermyOwnNinny @FleurDeLis Did Private Areas join the army under General Ignorance?

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny Knowledge is important, but perhaps some things are better left offline, not all knowledge is equally important, hmm?

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis @Gabbu Ignorance is something to be fought against, no matter the subject, you  & your followers are clearly more concerned with making jokes at my expense than learning anything useful.

 **Gabrielle Private Areas Delacour** @Gabbu  
@HermyOwnNinny @FleurDeLis His best friend is Private Parts

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@ Gabbu @HermyOwnNinny GABRIELLE arretez!

 **Forge Weasley** @Gred  
@HermyOwnNinny @FleurDeLis @Gabbu They both got matching buddy tattoos saying ‘keep off the grass’ on their privates.

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis @Gabbu @Gred I’m logging off twitter now.

 **Gred Weasley** @Forge  
@HermyOwnNinny @FleurDeLis @Gabbu You went blue way too early @Gred. you missed out on Major Tomfoolery here.

 **Won-Won** @ChuddleyCannon1Fan  
@HermyOwnNinny @Gred @FleurDeLis @Gabbu Who’s got a tattoo? What did I miss?

 **Won-Won** @ChuddleyCannon1Fan  
@Gred FOR GODSS AKE STOP CHANGING MY USER NAMES GEORGE

 **Gred Weasley** @Forge  
@ChuddleyCannon1Fan I’m not George I’m Fred. You’d think my own brother would know my name by now. Honestly Wonnikins I’m hurt.

* * *

"One video on penises and that's all people think I am." Hermione said annoyed.

  
"Well it was over twenty minutes long..." Ron pointed out.  
  
"And got more views than all your other videos combined." Harry agreed. "Which is a good thing!" He said hurriedly, noticing Hermione's glare.  
  
"It was _educational_!” Hermione exclaimed.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Harry’s still the internet sensation.” Ron said slightly bitterly.

Harry looked uncomfortable “I am not, just because a video of me as a baby got some views-”

“Some views? You were the most famous baby in the internet community! You’re always on those ‘where are they now’ videos. I don’t get it, it’s not like you even really do anything.”

“Ronald!” Hermione interrupted.  
  
“What? I’m just saying.” Ron continued sulkily.

“Anyway this Delacour person has been getting her followers to tweet me disgusting things.” Hermione said after an awkward pause.

“I’m not sure it’s her who’s instigating that.” Harry said diplomatically.

“Who even is she?” Hermione asked annoyed.

“She’s a beauty vlogger.” Ron replied offhandedly.

Harry and Hermione both turned and looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.

“No it’s not- Ginny watches her videos! I- She probably talked about her one time. Or I walked in while she was watching one. Maybe it’s not even the same person I was thinking of.” Ron babbled.

“Maybe we should check her channel out to see if Ron has the right Fleur.” Harry said smirking at his beet-red friend.

“God, look at how many there are, can you even say that much about beauty tips?” Hermione scoffed, scrolling through the search results before clicking on one at random.

“You’ve posted more videos up than her.” Harry pointed out.

“Mine are about _interesting facts_ people should know about.” Hermione said angrily. “Look at the comments on her stuff.”

ChuddleyCannonsFTW  
you are so beautiful it’s like you’re not even human  
        ChuddleyCannonsFTW  
       -we should meet up some time  
        VKrum  
      -You are not so good at subtle  
        ChuddleyCannonsFTW  
      -what? no. I just mean if she wanted to come to England I could show her around. if she wanted.  
        ChuddleyCannonsFTW  
       -England is very nice this time of year

Hermione and Harry shared a glance then looked at Ron who was checking his phone, oblivious to what had caught his friends’ attention.

“What?” The redhead asked confused.

Gradually the mentions and blogs referring to Hermione’s last video ceased and Hermione settled back into her usual level of internet fame -meaning not at all really. She was too busy with her university work anyway, exams were fast approaching -although no matter how often she tried to convince Harry and Ron of that fact the two of them were insistent that the months they had to prepare would last forever and they were more interested in convincing her to go to a youtube meet up.

“Come on Hermione, we’re all going to go, it’ll be great!” Ron said enthusiastically.

“Harry doesn’t want to go; he hates the attention he gets at these things.”

“Sure he does!” Ron argued.

“You just want to tell people you know him so you get more views for the videos of you playing that weird sport.”

“It’s called Quidditch Hermione and it’s not weird. There are leagues for it now.” Ron replied annoyed.

“You run around on brooms.” Hermione deadpanned.

“I don’t mind going.” Harry interjected, trying to break the glares between Hermione and Ron.

“It’s nothing major anyway Hermione, just a place for people to meet others in the community, and it’s basically on our doorstep.”

* * *

Fleur sighed again; Gabrielle had wanted to come to the meetup while she was visiting Fleur in London. But as soon as they had arrived Gabrielle had run off to find other people she knew, or who she felt like she did at least. Knowing her sister it wouldn’t be too hard for her to make that a reality; she did always find it easy to make friends, a skill Fleur didn’t share.

Fleur looked around at the small café area she was sitting in and was just about to let out another sigh when she spotted a beautiful brunette arguing forcefully with the redheaded boy with her while she and her two friends waited in line. Fleur couldn’t take her eyes from the passionate woman as she paid for her drink and felt her heart pick up as the three of them started to come over to a table near hers.

"Bonjour mon cher." Fleur said smiling winningly at the brunette once she sat down.  
  
But the brunette just raised her eyebrows and continued talking to her friend. Fleur frowned, she wasn't so arrogant as to think everyone would instantly fall at her feet but she usually got more of a reaction than that from people.  
  
"Don't you know who that is?" Gabrielle said as she joined Fleur at her table, back from her quest to befriend everyone.

"Who?"

"The brunette you were making heart eyes at,” Fleur started to object but what Gabrielle said next silenced her. “That’s Hermione, you know, she does the Barf video channel."

"That's her? She... She looks different." Fleur said still staring after the brunette.

“Some people don’t spend hours on their appearance for their videos.”

“That’s what I _do_ on the channel.” Fleur returned exasperated at Gabrielle’s teasing.

As the brunette and her friends got up to leave Fleur steeled herself to talk to her again, she owed it to her to at least apologise for everything that had happened between them online -although Fleur didn’t think it was really her fault that a few of her twitter followers had singled out one comment she had made. Fleur knew she should have realised everything she shared on the internet was public and could be used to hurt others but she couldn’t be held responsible for one offhand comment, she was sure the brunette would understand that.

"Je suis desole, I think we got off on the wrong foot before. I confess I didn't realise who you were…” Fleur paused waiting for a flicker of recognition from the brunette but found nothing. “I’m Fleur Delacour, I have a channel too? I wanted to apologise for the whole comment war thing that happened, I don't even know how it started really. The internet huh?" Fleur chuckled.

"You think that's it? Just because you're gorgeous and used to getting your own way doesn’t mean I’m going to let you off that easily. You’re fine at bitching about me online but you don’t want to deal with me in real life when you've been making jokes about vomiting and my channel."

"In fairness your channel is called barf you must have seen those jokes coming." Fleur said trying her best to smile charmingly, but all her efforts were ignored by the younger youtuber.

"It's an acronym." Hermione replied coldly before she turned, leaving Fleur to watch the brunette walk away with a strange sinking feeling.

“Merde, why doesn’t she like me?”

"Shot down fleur? Unusual for you, are you losing your touch?" Gabrielle says innocent to the misery the blonde was feeling after her second encounter with the brunette.

“Does she even… you know.”

“What?”

Fleur lets out a sigh. “Does she like girls?

“Oh it was that sort of meeting was it?” Gabrielle said grinning.

“Non, no. I just. Well, she did make a video about penises.”

“And vaginas.” Gabrielle pointed out.

“Please don’t ever say vagina to me again.” Fleur said groaning and looking around furtively to make sure no one heard their conversation.

“Oh dieu Fleur, you’re such a prude. What else should I call it? Penis got all the good slang words, well, the ones you can say without making maman angry anyway.”

* * *

Fleur was back in France at her parents’ house for the holidays, she hadn’t seen or talked to Hermione since the meet up, in person or online, but that didn’t mean that the brunette had been far from her thoughts.

Fleur wasn’t sure what it was about the younger girl that had captivated her so but she hadn’t been able to get her out of her head and her small online presence was both a blessing and a curse to the blonde.

Fleur was checking Hermione’s twitter, the brunette didn’t update it very often but Fleur looked forward to the small insight it provided into the younger girl’s thoughts.

“What are you doing?” Fleur jumped at the sudden sound and looked up to find Gabrielle inches away from her, staring at the screen of her phone. “Are you on that Barf girl’s facebook page?”

“No.” Fleur said trying her best to muster some of the imperial attitude she had once utilised to such great effect at school.

Gabrielle cocked an eyebrow and stared at the older blonde patiently.

Fleur deflated slightly. “It’s her twitter. She hasn’t accepted my facebook request.”

“You really like this girl don’t you?” Gabrielle said once Fleur exited back to the home screen, hoping that Gabrielle hadn’t been standing there watching her for too long.

“Well she’s not like most of the people I know, she’s different. She doesn’t like me though.”

“She’s not under your thrall you mean.” Gabrielle said moving to slouch in a chair in a way that would definitely garner their mother’s disapproval but Gabrielle wasn’t as easily persuaded on proper decorum with nothing but a glare from their maman like Fleur always was. “I remember when we were at school you were always surrounded by people who wanted to be friends or date you because you were popular, and it’s only gotten worse with your videos.”

“It hasn’t… it’s not worse. I did move countries you know, none of my school friends from Beauxbatons live in London.”

“So that’s why you’ve barely left the house while you’ve been here and haven’t mentioned anyone in London you’re seeing is it?”

“I see people.” Fleur said defensively.

“Sure you do.” Gabrielle replied sceptically.

“They’re just not anyone I… want to see again.”

“And she is?” Gabrielle asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“About what?”

“Are you just going to mope around and pine for her? Or are you actually going to try and do something about your crush?”

“It’s not a crush.” Fleur responded glaring at her sister.

“My apologies, are you going to do something about your creepy stalker obsession?”

Fleur watched her sister leave and looked back at her phone, resisting the urge to check Hermione’s twitter or tumblr. She was going to do something, Fleur’s face shifted into a look of determination, Delacour’s didn’t just mope around the house and allow regret to settle over them like cloud always following them around. She was going to fix what she had done and win over the brunette.

* * *

“She’s reblogged everything I’ve posted in the last month.” Hermione said checking her tumblr page and looking up at Harry and Ron, Hermione appeared more irritated than she had the time Ron had decided to use a stack of her books left over after a study session to prop open his window and he had left them there to get rained on.

“Well, maybe she likes memes about the patriarchy and before and after pics of you alphabetising your bookcase.”

“I didn’t alphabetise them, that would be ridiculous, I organised them by genre. And within that authors, or by overarching themes.”

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked like he was about to speak but Harry shook his head, there wasn’t time to have the two of them argue and make up, not if Hermione was going to realise what was going on here while they were still young.

“Well what were her last messages to you?” Harry asked.

 

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny I wanted to apologise again for everything that happened before, it wasn’t my intention and I didn’t think about what my comment might lead to.

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny I hope there’s no longer any bad blood between us?

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny Good luck in your exam : )

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
Everyone should check out @HermyOwnNinny ‘s latest video http://tinyurl.com/h0gw4rt5

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis Okay, I forgive you, you can stop now.

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny What do you think on the news about the deputy PM?

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny I hope I’m not irritating you, I know you said you’d forgiven me I don’t want to ruin our tentative relationship ;)

 **I Will Go Down With This Ship** @Gabbu  
@HermyOwnNinny @FleurDeLis You two should do a video together 

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@Gabbu Haha, can you imagine @HermyOwnNinny?

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny Your last video was really great, I loved the puppets.

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis Those were anatomically correct teaching aids.

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny Oh, I’m sorry. They were cute though, did you make them yourself?

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis Yes.

 **Fleur Delacour** @FleurDeLis  
@HermyOwnNinny I didn’t know you could knit, they looked great!

 **Hermione Granger** @HermyOwnNinny  
@FleurDeLis …thanks.

 

“She’s just DM’d me.” Hermione said pausing in her reading of tweets from Fleur as soon as the notification popped up.

“What she say?” Ron asked spraying crumbs across the table which ordinarily would have resulted in a lecture from Hermione about proper table manners but in this case she was far too preoccupied with her phone, staring at it wide eyed.

 

Hello Hermione, I wanted to talk to you a little more privately, I hope that’s okay. I would like the opportunity to meet and apologise in person if that would be acceptable to you, I’m currently living in London and I know your school is in the area if you would like to suggest a time and place to meet I would very much appreciate it.

 

“You should do it.” Harry said into the stunned silence of the room after Hermione had finished reading the message.

“Yeah!” Ron responded eagerly. “We can show her the sights, I bet she’ll love the new Quidditch pitch they’ve put in Hyde-.”

“No, just Hermione.” Harry said quickly, cutting off his friend before he got too ahead of himself.

“No. Why would I? Why does she even want to?” Hermione asked getting increasingly agitated.

“Look at it this way; it’s probably the only way to stop her from hounding you over social media.” Harry reasoned.

“If Hermione doesn’t want to meet Fleur I can go and explain the situation to her.” Ron said eagerly. “And console her. Anyway if Hermione doesn’t want to get messages from her why doesn’t she just block her?”

“I… I…” Hermione started, looking confused as she failed to come up with a reason why she hadn’t already blocked the blonde French woman.

“Hermione’s always talking about the importance of free speech and fixing bridges rather than burning them.” Harry explained.

“That’s right… I am?” Hermione asked unsure.

“That speech you gave when you were trying to get people to sign the petition about gender equality.”

“You remember that?” Hermione asked surprised.

“Was that the one where the campus police came and asked us to move because we were causing all the ducks to stampede or the one where the balloons we had to represent child future or something all got loose and got sucked into the science labs ventilation and everyone had to be evacuated?” Ron asked frowning as he tried to remember the particular speech Harry was talking about. “What?” Ron asked when he noticed Harry and Hermione’s gazes on him, one distinctly more annoyed than the other.

* * *

Fleur waited in the café her fingers tapping on a neatly wrapped rectangular gift as she waited for Hermione. Maybe she wouldn’t even show, or she had been held up, Fleur still had no means of contacting her apart from the public messages online. Plus Hermione’s reply had been short, only stating a time and place, maybe she hadn’t even been the one to send it.

Finally the door opened and Fleur instantly rose to her feet, her heart speeding up slightly at the sight before her.

“Bonjour Hermione.” Fleur said softly when her eyes finally alighted on the brunette.

Fleur offered Hermione the package, instantly berating herself for her lack of charm as she thrust it at the younger girl without any explanation; Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and hesitantly took the gift from Fleur.

“Should I?” Hermione asked, indicating the package, unsure whether she should open it now.

“Ah, oui -if you want of course.” Fleur responded nervously, her eyes flicking from the brunette’s to her slowly peeling back the wrapping paper to reveal a slightly battered copy of The Last Unicorn. “Flowers is perhaps more traditional but I thought you might appreciate this more.” The blonde explained nervously as Hermione carefully traced the title of the book.

“This was my favourite book when I was young, I borrowed it from the public library and had such a huge late fee my parents wouldn’t let me borrow more than one book at a time for months.” Hermione said looking down at the book in wonder. “How did you know?”

“I ah, watched some more of your videos after the… animal one. You mentioned it in one and I thought you might like it.”

Hermione smiled brightly at Fleur and the blonde basked in the sudden sunshine the smile brought.

“Can I get you a drink?” Fleur asked suddenly willing to do whatever she could to keep the brunette smiling.

“No, I’ll get it, you okay for drinks still?”

Fleur nodded sitting back down at her table and tried her best not to stare at the brunette who was laughing at something the barista was saying.

“You’re not how I expected.” Hermione said after a period of silence while the two sipped their drinks.

“I’m not as superficial or narcissistic as you expected you mean?” Fleur said, smiling to take some of the sting out of her words.

“Well, your channel is called Champion.” Hermione responded sheepishly.

“That was a joke at school, my friends made it because I won the media contest we had made the videos for originally.”

“Why are you so bothered about us being friends?” Hermione asked meeting the blue eyes of Fleur dead on for the first time since their meeting. “All those twitter messages and everything, you can’t care that much that I was angry with you.”

Fleur swallowed nervously, “I… don’t have very many friends.”

“So you want to be friends?” Hermione said, watching a pained look pass over the blonde’s face.

“Non -I mean, oui, yes I do, but that’s not all I want us to be…”

Hermione looked at Fleur puzzled as the blonde seemed to struggle to finish her sentence.

“I like you Hermione,” Fleur continued finally, “I wondered if perhaps, you might consent to us getting to know each other more than friends.” Fleur finished awkwardly.

“You mean… dating? You and me?” Hermione asked surprised.

“It’s not such a terrible request I hope?” Fleur asked her blue eyes searching Hermione’s wide brown orbs for the answer.

“No, it’s, I’m just um. I didn’t expect you to-”

“To what?”

“To want to go out with me.” Hermione said blushing slightly and enamouring Fleur even more.

“Why wouldn’t I? I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you Hermione, I would very much like to spend more time with you, for us to get to know each other more.”

Fleur waited for Hermione’s response, her heart sounding much louder as it beat swiftly in her chest.

“I’d like that.”

Fleur’s responding smile lit up her face and Hermione caught her breath at the sight.

“Another drink then?” Fleur asked indicating the now empty cups in front of them.

Hermione shook her head and motioned to stand and Fleur’s face fell. “We could go to the park? My friend is playing a match, well, it’s not a real match, just a nearby university who also have a team and they get quite into it. It’s a pretty weird game, but can be quite entertaining if you want to have a look?” Hermione paused from her babbling, taking a long breath and looking at Fleur with a mixture of expectation and uncertainty.

“That sounds fantastique.” Fleur replied and is rewarded with another blinding smiled from the brunette.

Hermione bounced out of her seat and motioned for the blonde’s hand, helping her up from her chair. Fleur looks down at the hand still holding hers smiling when the brunette doesn’t let go as they walk towards the door, Hermione blushes lightly and tightens her hold on the blonde’s hand.

“Where to?” Fleur asks once they exit the café, turning to the younger girl and becoming lost once again in the brilliance of the smile directed at her.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at endings. I mean, where do they stop?


End file.
